Otaku Lover Boy
by LinsyWhatsoever23
Summary: This is just another fanfiction about Uchimaki Subaru x Usami Mizuki (which i enjoy calling "mizaru"). This is a story about a year later in the art club so everyone's one year older and the old pres is not in the club anymore.
1. Just an introduction

**A/n: Hellu my readers, author-san here, sooo this is my first work and I know it's gonna be pretty bad but I'll try my very best! Yeah..Well..I'll be writing about an anime named "This Art Club has a Problem" with the ship in the anime soo yea, I wont bother you any more, enjoy!**

Uchimaki sat opposite from Usami, in front if his canvas. They are in their third year, which means the old president isn't in this school anymore and Usami is the new president. Collette says she will be late for club today so it's just the two of them.

Uchimaki stares at his blank canvas, trying to think of a good idea for his new waifu. But nothing seems to pop up.

"Usami-san," He says, "Would you be my mod-"

"Nope." Usami cuts him off.

"Why not?" Uchimaki moans.

Uchimaki since third-year has developed a crush on Usami. He realizes he tends to glance at heer more often and some of his drawings has a girl in dark brown hair – like Usami's.

"I can never trust you on that" She finally replies.

While the boy began to pay attention to the girl, she started to be convinced she could never drag him away from his waifu(s).And gradually start to lose interest in him. (But don't lose hope yet!)

Uchimaki sighs at the memory of never really drawing Usami "Usami-like". He looks at Usami, who isn't even paying attention to him or even give him a single glance, and thought of an idea. He puts down his pencil and start drawing.

After what seems like half an hour, the door swings open.

"Hellooo!" Collette said.

"Oh, hi Colle-chan!" Usami smiled at Collette.

"How are my two favorite senpai doing?" Collette asks happily and walks toward Uchimaki.

"Uchimaki-senpai, new bride?" She asks as she examines Uchimaki's new drawing. But he took it off the canvas and hugged it in his chest.

"She…She's not finished!" He said, almost yelling. Uchimaki leans back.

"Ehhh? I want to seeeee.."

"J-Just not now, Collette-san."

Suddenly someone grabbed behind his back. It was Usami.

"Mhm, just what I thought." Usami says with a smirk.

"Usami-san.." Uchimaki sweats.

"I'll keep it." Usami puts it in her bag.

_But I meant it for me… well, whatever_. He thought. _Time wasted trying to draw her.. at least she likes it. _Uchimaki smiles at that thought.

Uchimaki has been drawing Usami drawing at her canvas. What an artist.

When Uchimaki walked home, he couldn't stop thinking about how embarrassing that was. He got home and buried his face into his pillow. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?" He picks up.

"Uchimaki-kun, it's me, Usami. I'll return your drawing tommorrow okay? You look pretty pissed when I took it."

"What? No, you can keep it, it's okay."

"Really? Well, thanks!" Then she hangs up.

**A/n: That's gonna be it for the first chapter. It's not long, but I'll try to make it longer next time. See ya!**


	2. Anime night(pt 1)

**A/n: The previous chapter was pretty short and I hope this one will be longer. MORE MIZARU!**

Uchimaki looked at his phone after his phone call with Usami. _That's right! I still have her phone number! I'm not mentally sufering like other boys. _Uchimaki wanted to start a chat with Usami, but has no idea what to say.

Uchimaki: Hi Usami-san

Usami: Huh, we just called and you immediately started to chat

Uchimaki: Haha sorry about that

Usami: So what else do you want to say

Uchimaki paused. _What __**do **__I want to say? _

Uchimaki: You free this weekend?

Usami: Yeah? So?

Uchimaki: I have a really nice anime that I think you will like

Now it's Usami's turn to pause. She doesn't know how to reply to that. She may have given up a bit, but that doesn't mean she totally friendzoned him. She felt a huge bush on her face.

Usami: Huh? (it was the best she could manage)

Uchimaki: I want to watch and anime with you

Usami: So I have to go to your house or something?

Uchimaki: Duh.

Usami: Perv.

Uchimaki: WHAT? NO IM NOT A PERV I JUST WANT T WATCH ANIME ;-;

Usami: I know. I'm just kidding. I'm coming on Saturday.

Then Usami left the chat. _She's coming on Saturday. _He thought. "She's coming on Saturday. SHE'S COMING TO MY HOUSE. USAMI MIZUKI. AT MY HOUSE." Uchimaki was way more excited than he had thought. Since when has he liked a 3D girl?

He sat right in his desk looking for an anime that Usami would like. He had found the perfect anime. Uchimaki has no idea why he has chosen an anime with a tsundere.

Saturday went over faster enough and there she is, at his doorstep.

"Usami-san." He said. "You really did came."

"I keep my promise." She smiles happily. "Are your parents home?"

"No, not really, they haven't been home for a while, that's why my only entertainment is manga."

"Hmm. a girl to your house without your parents' home"

Uchimaki looks away to hide his blush. "Let's just go inside, okay?"

"Okay." And the two walked in.

Usami sat down on the living room couch. "uhh…D-Do you want anything?" Uchimaki asked.

"Nope, I'm fine. But you're about to drink something, I can have that too."

"Oh, okay." He scratched the back of his head. "So my laptop is in my room so I will have to go get it. Where do you want to watch it?"

She smiles devilishly. "oh no…" Uchimaki sighs.

And there they are. In his room.

The computer was small so they were sitting pretty close together. Uchimaki sweats like he has never sweat before. They start out in the morning and didn't stop until it's night. Except for lunch and dinner, obviously.

"Huh. Already 10:30." Usami looked at the clock.

"Yeah. You need me to take you home?" Uchimaki asked. "It's pretty dangerous for a girl like you to stay outside this late."

"Meh. You can't protect me anyways."

"What? Look at this muscles!" He rolled up his sleeves.

"Still as wimpy as last year."

"But it's still less dangerous than you going alone."

Usami blushes a bit, thinking that he cares about her. "Alright, okay. You can take me home."

Just when Usami's phone rings. "Hello?" She said. After that was a series of "mhm", "okay" and it ended with a "WHAT?" Uchimaki was confused but then he realizes it. _She's staying over, isn't she?_

Usami slowly turns around with a red color filling her entire face. _Yup, she's staying over. _He thought.

"Uh… W-Where should I s-sleep?" Usami stutters.

"Sigh… You can sleep in my room, I can sleep on the couch." Uchimaki facepalms.

"N-No, I'd feel guilty, I can sleep on the couch."

"You're a girl, stop nagging." Uchimaki said.

"Alright alright. Let's just both sleep on your bed." Usami said and immediately covers her mouth. "Wait! What? Did I really just say that?"

Uchimaki blushes just as hard as Usami. "haha.. Haha..Usami-san," He paused. "Perv."

Usami turns from covering her mouth to her entire face. He ended up with a slap on his face.

That night, Uchimaki slept in a sleeping bag in his room and Usami slept on his bed.


	3. Anime night (pt 2)

Uchimaki lied on the floor in his sleeping bag, unable to sleep, because a girl was in his room. He closed his eyes but the fact that the girl he has liked recenty was on his bed kept him awake.

"Usami-san? You awake?" Uchimaki broke the silence.

"Yeah,"Usami answered. "I can barely sleep."

"Me neither, maybe talking a bit will help us."

"Okay, where's Yurine-neesan today?" Usami asked.

"Onee-san went out for a sleepover with her friends." Uchimaki said. "What did your mom say about staying at my house?"

"She didn't want me to go out so late and our car was being fixed so… yeah…"

"I can protect you, you know?"

"Pshh, if that, I could go by myself." She giggles.

Uchimaki sat up. And gave Usami a pissed face. Usami smiles warmly at him.

"If you keep mocking me, I will take my bed back."

"Ooh, I'm SO scared!" Usami sarcastically said.

"That's it." He waddled towards his bed standing on his knees and took Usami's wrist then pulled her to his direction. Usami's face was dragged towards Uchimaki's. An ocean of red rushes to Usami's face, Uchimaki looks intensely into Usami's eyes and whispers "Get off my bed."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop mocking you." Uchimaki released Usami's wrist and lay down into his sleeping bag. Same goes for Usami.

"You know," Usami spoke after an awkward silence. "I've always wondered why we all have to call each other by our last names when we leave elementary. Don't the elementary kids always call each other by their first names?"

"Yeah, I sometimes question that too." Uchimaki nods. "But why are you telling you this? Do you want me to call you by your first name?"

"It's not that, it's just something that popped up in my mind."

"Okay," Uchimaki yawned. "Good night… Mizuki."

Usami smiled to herself and said quietly "Good night… Subaru."

The next Monday, Ayase walked up to Usami's desk during break.

"Mizuuu, where were you on Saturday?" She moans. "I went to your house but your mom said you went to hang out with a friend. Who is this friend? And surely they aren't better than meee…"

"Well, uhh, on Saturday…" Usami fumbles with her words and ended up covering her face with blush.

"Ehh? Through the look on your face, it looks like you've been with Uchimaki-kun."

"Eep! How did you find out?"

"It's true?" Ayase looks deep into Usami's eyes. " What did you two do?"

"N-Nothing, Kaori!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

_She's hiding something…_ Ayase thought. _I'll come to her club tomorrow and ask Uchimaki-kun. _She chuckles to herself.

After class, Usami went to the art club. When she slides open the door, it was the familiar scene again. Uchimaki drawing at his easel with Collette no where to be found.

"Oh hey, Usami-san." Uchimaki looks up from his drawing.

_Back with the last names again, huh? _She sighs.

"Hi, Uchimaki-kun."

"You look pissed, why so?" He asked. " Is it because I didn't call you Mizuki?"

Usami shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Well, I'll call you whatever you want me to, so, Mizuki or Usami-san?"

"Let's just stick with the last names for now, okay?"

"Alright, Usami-san."

**A/n: Kaori is coming to the club next chapter!**


	4. Ayase Kaori's here

Ayase quietly walks to the art club and gently slide open the door.

"Hmm?" Uchimaki was the only one in the clubroom and he looks up at the door. "Do you need anything?"

"Hello, Uchimaki-kun, my name is Ayase Kaori, Mizu's best friend. I came to your club last year, don't you remember?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"So I came here to ask you some important questions, can I sit down?" Ayase smiles enthusiastically.

"Sure." Uchimaki nods.

Ayase sat on the sofa and pull out a crumbled piece of paper from her pocket.

"Are you from the newspaper club or something?" Uchimaki asked.

"No, I'm not, Sayaka is."

_Who? _Uchimaki thought.

"Okay, so first question. What did Mizu and you do on Saturday?"

"She came to my house to watch anime, though I think she was just trying to be nice. She doesn't like anime, heh." Uchimaki scratches the back of his head.

"Did you invite her or what?"

"Yeah, I did."

Ayase covers her mouth and gasps. "Why did you invite Mizu?"

A flash of red covers Uchimaki's face. He can't tell Usami's best friend that he is starting to like her, what if Ayase tells Usami about it. "Well, uh…" Uchimaki said. "I have a really good anime and I don't want to watch alone?"

"Then why didn't you ask that strawberry head in your class?"

"Strawberry head? Oh, Imari-san? Umm…" He struggles to find an excuse. "She was busy on Saturday."

"Busy doing wha—" Ayase was cut off when Usami suddenly walks inside the room.

"Kaori…" Usami puts her hand on Ayase's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" She says with a yandere-looking face.

"M-M-M-Mizu…" Ayase sweats. "Uhh, I'm just asking Uchimaki-kun some questions, nothing more."

"Hmmm? What type of question?" Usami stares directly at Ayase's soul.

Uchimaki sat awkwardly while the two friends, one terrified, one being a devil, talked to each other when he was unable to do anything. What was he supposed to say? _Oh, Ayase-san was just asking me several questions to see if I like you or not. _That would be an idiotic thing to say.

Usami notices the crumbled piece of paper on the sofa and picked it up. She slowly opens it.

"NOOoOOoo! Mizu! Don't do it!" Ayase screams in despair. But it was too late. Usami read every single line in side that piece of paper.

**What do you think of Mizu?**

**Are you in a relationship with strawberry head?**

**What did you do to Mizu on Saturday?**

**Would you marry a short-bob-haired girl a few class away from yours?**

**Do you think Mizu would be a good wife?**

**When will be a perfect time to propose to a girl?**

**What colour will the ring be?**

**Where will the wedding be held?**

**How many children do you plan to have?**

**Do you think you will be a good husband?**

**What kind of house do you want to live in?**

**How many bedrooms will there be?**

**How much time will you be able to spend with your wife?**

Usami stopped there. She can tell what Ayase was thinking in her head. Ayase seems to understand Usami's thoughts right now since she gave Usami a grin.

Uchimaki still sat there silently. "What… What's on that paper?" He didn't want to ask but he was curious.

"Oh, it's just—" Before Ayase could finish her sentence, she was smacked in the face by Usami's bag.

"We will talk later." Usami points at the door, so as to tell Ayase to leave.

Ayase covers her nose and walks to the door. When she left, Uchimaki asked, "Do you beat her up that often?"

"She's used to it."

Uchimaki stood up and walked to Usami's direction. She was turning her back away from him, staring at the door, to see if Ayase comes back. Uchimaki took the opportunity to take the piece of paper out of Usami's hand and read as much as he could.

"Uchimaki-kun! What are you doing?" Usami turns around when she realizes there weren't any paper in her hand.

She tried to take the paper back but Uchimaki wouldn't let that happen. He read as fast as he can and when he was done, he gave it back to Usami, with a red face, looking away from her direction.

Uchimaki packed his bags and said, "You have an interesting friend. 'm leaving early today, okay?" then smiled like nothing has happened.

Usami watched as Uchimaki waddles to the door and out the hallway.


	5. We are dating

**A/n: Hey, do you remember that unnamed boy that likes Mizuki and sees**

**Subaru as a rival? Yeah, he's in this chapter. Since he doesn't have a name, I'll just call him U/b for Unnamed boy.**

Usami and Uchimaki were just sitting at their easel drawing and painting when suddenly the door slide open.

Usami looks up first. "Hello, do you need anything from the clubroom?" The boy stands at the door and slightly looks up, his face filled with blush.

"Usami-san," He said quietly, barely audible. "I-I like you, please g-go out with m-me…"

Uchimaki heard every single word that boy said and looks at Usami, shaking his head with disapproval. Usami turns to Uchimaki and gave an awkward smile.

"_You don't like him, do you?" _Uchimaki whispers to Usami.

"_No. But I don't know how to refuse to him."_

"_Just do what I did last year, say you like someone else." _

"Are you two done whispering?" U/b spoke up. "This isn't about you, Uchimaki."

Uchimaki disliked that boy he doesn't even remember, because he had a chance of stealing Usami.

Usami stood up from her stool and said. "I'm sorry. I like someone else already."

"Don't tell me you like that dumb bastard over there."

Uchimaki stood up. His face furrows with anger. "You heard her."

U/b stepped closer to Usami and took her hand. "Perhaps wasn't being sincere enough."

He took and deep breathe. "Usami-ojousama, I wish to have a classy candle light dinner with you."

Well, that really set Uchimaki on edge. He smacked U/b's hand out of Usami and he held her hand himself. "Ehem… Usami-san and I… are dating."

A wave of blush went up to Usami's and she let out a small gasp. But then she realized that he was trying to save her from this situation. Uchimaki seems to blush too, as he looks away.

"Yeah…" Usami said. "Uchimaki-kun and I, we are dating."

U/b's eyes were filled with surprised. _If she liked him, why did she want me to win that time Uchimaki and I were having a draw-off? Why did she go to the movies with me? Why? What's even going on?_

U/b looks down, full of disappointment. Uchimaki somehow doesn't feel any sympathy for him. He walks over to U/b and whispers in his ear. "_Stay away. From. My one and only. 3D waifu."_

Uchimaki smiles as U/b runs out of the clubroom like Sonic. Usami walked beside him and asked. "What did you just told him?"

"Oh, I said 'There are plenty of fish in the sea.'!"

"Why were you so eager to act as my fake boyfriend anyway?"

"That was the only way."

"What way?" Collette's voice appears out of no apparently has walked in the clubroom when those two were talking. Suddenly, Collette seems to notice something and smiled evilly.

"What?" Uchimaki asked, then he noticed he was still holding Usami's both released at the same time. "You two seems to be having a good time." Collette took both of their hands and put them back together. The little demon pulls out her camera and took a photo.

"COLLE-CHAN?" Usami said, almost shouting.

"Ehehehehhehe, I'll send this to the old pres, ehehe." Then she sprints out of the clubroom.

"Oh great."Uchimaki facepalmed, he grins to himself.

**Sorry this chapter was short, I'll make the next one longer.**


	6. Fortune telling (pt 1)

Imari burst through the door and into the clubroom, carrying a giant box.

"Good morning,Colle-chan, Usa-chan, Uchimaki-kun!" Imari said happily.

"Good morning, Imari-chan." Usami was the first to reply, then the other two followed.

"What's in that box, Master?" Collette asked, inching closer to the box.

"Inside," Imari took a deep breathe, "There are various objects that will tell us what will happen to our lives in 2 years, 5 years, 10 years and so on. We believed everything these magical objects say are true, and I want to-"

"So they're like fortune telling stuffs?" Usami cuts Imari off before she wanders into the world of fantasy.

"Yes, exactly like that." Imari coughs a little, feeling a sight bit of disappointment.

Everyone sat down of the ground as Imari pulls out the first thing in her box. She took it out slowly so that she looks majestic. And in her hand was a Magic 8-ball.

"A ball?" Collette tilts her head, confused.

"Ask a question and give ut a little shake, it will give you the answer, only yes or no questions." Imari gave out the instruction.

"Me first!" Collette grabbed the ball out of Imari's hand and asked. "Will I be a hero in the future?"

Collette shakes the ball violently and.. "Yes!" Collette said, proud of herself.

Usami leans into Uchimaki's ear and whispered, "_It probably just said yes because it doesn't want her to cry." _Uchimaki giggled at Usami's joke.

"What do you wanna ask, Usa-chan?" Imari had already had her ball back in her hands.

"Well, uhh, there's really nothing I wanna ask though…" Usami said.

"Hmm," Imari thought for a second. "Will Usa-chan marry someone with blonde hair?"

"W-W-W-W-W-Wait a second, Imari-chan!" But it was too late, Imari has already shook in ball and the answer was-

"Yes." Imari said calmly. Then smiled. "Good for you, Usa-chan."

_Blonde boy. _Uchimaki thought, then smiled to himself. Usami blushed and looked to the direction without Uchimaki.

"Now," Imari looked up to Uchimaki. "What do you wanna ask?"

"I dunno, you ask for me." Uchimaki shrugged.

"Alrighty," Imari took her time to think. "Has Uchimaku-kun paid attention to a real girl?"

Uchimaki nearly fell backwards. He was caught off guard, he wasn't expecting that.

"Hmm, this thing must be broken." Imari said after the shaking the ball.

"Why's that?" Uchimaki asked, giving out an awkward smile.

"It has always given out 'yes' answers." Imari examined the ball.

_It's not broken, Imari-san… _Uchimaki looked away.

"Meh, whatever." Imari tossed the ball back into the box. "Next!"

"Imari-chan," Usami stopped Imari, "You haven't asked your question."

"Oh yeah," Imari pull out the ball again. "Will 'Magical Ribbon' have a season 5?" And Imari shook the ball. Then she cried. The answer was probably "no".

"Okay, let's see what's next." Collette approaches the box and took out a jar filled with fortune cookies. "Ooh snacks!" Collette gasps and ate a cookie, then spat out the piece of paper, "Bleh, there's trash in my cookie, scam!"

"That's your fortune, Colle-chan!" Imari seems to have recovered. Collette picked up the fortune and it read: 'You'll have a pure happy future.'

"Seems about right." Usami nods. She reached in to the jar and took her cookie. Hers said 'The people you love will love you back.' Usami crumbled the piece of paper and said, "It means, like, family members and friends, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Imari agreed.

Uchimaki then took his fortune cookie, hoping it's not something about Usami. The fortune was 'Be more realistic, please.' Uchimaki let out a sigh of relief.

Lastly, Imari opened her fortune and hers read: 'Sometimes fortunes can be wrong.' Imari gave out a poker face. "Is it contradicting itself?"

"What else is in the box?" Usami pointed at it. Imari walks to the box and took out a piece of A4 paper.

"I will summon a ghost!" Imari grabbed two pencils and start to write something on the paper. It's Charlie, Charlie.

Imari carefully took the two pencils and put them on top of each other.

"Charlie… Charlie…"


	7. Fortune telling (pt 2)

The game has begun. Imari signal for Collette to ask the first question. She nodded and smiles eagerly.

"Am I a hero?" Collette asked.

"Yes." Imari spoke when the pencil tilted to 'yes'.

"Anything you wanna ask, Usa-chan?" Imari asked Usami.

"Umm, yeah." Usami has learnt not to let Imari ask for her. "Uhh… Will I pass the next test?"

"How boring." Collette exclaimed.

"Yes, apparently." Imari said, looking at the piece of paper. "Uchimaki-kun?"

_Ugh, think of a question before she asks for you, idiot. _He thought. But he took too long to ask anyway.

"Will Uchimaki-senpai marry Usa—" Collette was stopped before it was too covered her mouth with his hand and smiles innocently at the two other girls.

"Alriiiiight, I'm going home early today, you guys have fun without me!" Uchimaki packed his things and run out of the clubroom. _That was close._

**A/n: Sorry this was a short chapter, I'm working on the next chapter right now so the next one will be better and longer.**


	8. The name-calling

"It's raining pretty hard, huh?" Uchimaki said, staring at the dark sky.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have spent so much time finishing that painting." Usami sighed. It started raining as soon as she finished her painting.

"My waifu was worthy of my time though." _Which was you._

"Riiiight," Usami almost facepalmed but stopped herself. "Did you bring your umbrella?"

He turned to her with a depressing look on his face. "You mean that umbrella with that stupid bunny whose boyfriend should have been me? Nope. She doesn't even deserve to be with me anymore."

"Alright, that means neither of us had an umbrella." Usami sighed.

"We can like, wait here for the time being."Uchimaki suggested.

"Sigh, I gotta get home now." Usami said, then hold her bag on top of her head and run into the rain.

"Usami-san! Wait up!" Uchimaki did the same and chase Usami. Both of them ran in the rain. Everything was wet, slippery and possibly dangerous.

"Usami-san, don't run too fast or you'll sli-" Usami slipped right before Uchimaki's got the time to finish his warning. She fell into a puddle, still a bit shock but Uchimaki helped her get up. Usami couldn't walk properly so Uchimaki led her home before heading to his.

The next day, Usami didn't show up to club.

"Hey, Collette-san." Uchimaki called, he was drawing while Collette was staring at her 'masterpiece' sculpture.

"What is it?" She turned around.

"Do you know where Usami-san is?"

"Usami-senpai?" Collette put her finger onto her chin, acting like she's thinking really hard. Right that time, Ayase slide open the door. She stood there and pant, like she had been running.

"Mizu…" Ayase said through breathe. "Mizu…was… absence… because she… was…sick…"

_Oh. _Uchimaki thought. _It must have been because she tripped yesterday. I'll go visit her._

Uchimaki walked into the neighborhood and rang the bell of Usami's house. He has been to this house before so it was no stranger to him. Usami's mother opened the door. She smiled at Uchimaki.

"Ah, Uchimaki-kun." She said cheerfully. "Mizuki's inside, if you want to visit her, please stay a bit far away from her, we don't want you to be sick as well."

Uchimaki just nodded and let Usami's mother lead the way, even though we knew exactly where her room is, he had slept in there before. The mother opened the door and told Mizuki sometthing Uchimaki can hear quite clearly. Then she nodded for Uchimaki to come in.

The boy opened her door slowly, when it was wide enough for Usami to see him, she sat right up.

"U-U-U-Uchimaki-kun?!" She gasped. "When mom said 'visitor' I thought she meant Kaori… I-It's not like you're not welcomed though! Heheh…"

"Don't need to try too hard, Mizuki." The last word came out his mouth like it was nothing, he had called her by her first name several times before, so he didn't even blush this time. But Mizuki did.

"…Subaru… Why are you here anyway…?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to see how sick you were, but you look pretty well to me." He laughed a bit.

"Pshh, well? I threw up twice today."

They both laughed. The mood seems to have settled down when Subaru started to chat more to Mizuki, they were like best buds, talking and laughing to each other. Until it's time for dinner, Subaru went home.

The next day, Mizuki came to club again. Collette was confused why the hell her two favorite senpai are now callling each other by their first names, but she didn't mind, they always call her by her first name anyways. _Time to tell old pres again._


	9. MizuSubaMari

"Subaru!" The older sister called from downstairs.

"What is it?" Subaru answered, not moving.

"Subaru, get down here!"

Subaru walks down the stairs and looked at his sister. "What is it, Onee-san?"

"I would like you to go buy me some art supplies tomorrow."

"Why won't you do it yourself?"

"I'm busy."

Subaru nodded and sighed. He planned to go at the weekends. When the weekends came, he went to the mall. It was crowded and Subaru tried his best to squeeze in. While he was in the middle of the crowd, he saw someone familiar.

Subaru found his way to the familiar person. "Mi…zu…ki…" He said between breathes. That was way too much social contact with strangers to him.

"Huh? Subaru?" Mizuki turned around. "Woah, what a coincidence."

"I'm just buying things for my sister."

"Oh, I'm just going to buy myself some art supplies."

Then Subaru suggested them going together, since he was also buying art things. She agreed.

They head to the art supplies store to buy… art supplies.

"Mhm, check these off the list." Subaru said when he got all the stuffs he needed to buy. "Mizuki, are you-". He looked around but didn't see Mizuki anywhere near him. _Oh no._

He paid for all the supplies and dashed out of the store. Mizuki was not in the art store. "Mizuki!" He called out, rather weakly, he didn't want to draw attention to himself, just to draw Mizuki's attention. If she has good enough hearing.

"Subaru…!" Subaru heard a voice coming from behind him. _Mizuki? _

"Uchimaki-kun!" There were Mizuki and Maria standing there waving at him.

"Imari-san?" Subaru tilted his head in confusion.

"Sorry Subaru, Imari-chan pulled me away, I should've told you." Mizuki smiles nervously.

"Usa-chan, you call him by his first name now?" Maria asked. "If that's so, both of you can call me Maria-san! Or Maria'll be okay too!"

Mizuki nodded with pleasure. "Sure, Maria-chan." Maria looked at Subaru. He nodded as well, "Maria-san."

The three of them walked around the mall looking at things even though Subaru's jod here was done. Subaru was in the middle of the two girls and anyone who notices that will probably thinks he's in a harem anime. He thought so too. Two girls next to him.

It was a fun time hanging out with his friends and afterwards Subaru walked Mizuki home. They said goodbye and Subaru went home.

"Onee-san, I'm back." Subaru said when he got home.

"Did you have a fun time with Usami-san?" Yurine asked.

"Yeah, quite—" He paused. "Did you set us up?"

"Mhm," The sister smiled innocently, "it worked out right?"

"Well, Maria-san tagged along with us so it wasn't even a one on one date."

"Imari-san? Huh, I didn't call her."

"Guess Maria-san turning up was a coincidence."

Subaru ended the conversation and went upstairs.

**A/n: I think this chapter turned into Mizuki x Subaru x Maria ship thing. Also, I got a new ship name for Mizaru, it's Suzuki! That's a much better name for it since… Subaru is a car brand, Suzuki is a car brand, it all makes sense OwO'.**


	10. I'll be your husbando

Collette was lying on her bed, her feet dangling on the side of it, holding her phone. She nodded to herself and dialled someone.

"Hello, Collette." The person said.

"Hi again, Pres-senpai." She answered.

"I'm not the president anymore so stop calling me that."

"Okay, senpai."

"Mhm, so, how are things?"

"Well, Mizuki-senpai and Subaru-senpai are…"

"Wait, hold on, you call them by their first names?"

"They call each other like that so…"

"Alright… go on."

Then she told him the rest.

*The next day

"Subaru, do you have any red paint left?" Mizuki asked.

"Umm… I'm using it right now but here." Subaru gave her some.

The door slide open and a voice spoke, "I'M BAAAAAAAAACK!"

"Senpaiiiiiiiii!" Collette was the first one to stand up and went straight to give old president a hug.

"Huh? Nonoka-senpai is here too?" Mizuki glanced behind old pres. Nonoka gave Mizuki a gentle smile and nodded.

"Welcome back, you two." Subaru looked at the two senpais and waved.

"Daamn, Uchimaki." Old pres wrapped his arm around Subaru. "How's Usami? Or should I say 'Mizuki'?" He smiles evilly. And was immediately punched in the face by Mizuki.

"Subaru and I aren't in a relationship." Mizuki grunts.

Old pres rubbed his face and said, "Yet." Which, another punch for sempai.

Subaru thought a bit. Should he confess to Mizuki? Will he regret it if he doesn't? Is Mizuki the best girl for Subaru? So may questions in his mind.

Meanwhile, in Mizuki' head, she thought. Why is everyone still determined to have the two to be a couple? She had told herself to be over it. Is she over it though? Does she still have feelings for Subaru?

It was confusing.

"Yoh-chan," Nonoka spoke up. "If they're not in a relationship, then you should leave them be. Not everyone could be a couple like us."

"We're not a couple." Yoh-chan glares at her.

"Yet." Nonoka smiles innocently. While the two oldest sempais are arguing about them being a couple, Subaru found himself staring at Mizuki. She's pretty, he'd always known, but is she the perfect fit?

In the middle of the argument, Collette let out a long sigh. "Aww, I'll be alone in the club next year, right?"

Everyone turns their attention to the little kouhai. Mizuki put her hands on Collette's shoulder and kindly said, "But, Colle-chan, you'll be the new president, won't you? You'll be able to find lots of people who'll want to join the art club. I mean, who wouldn't want to hang around with you?"

"Really?" Collette looks at Mizuki, her eyes sparkle.

"Yes!" The whole crew spoke at the same time. Collette gasped and ran around the room in excitement.

Later that day. Mizuki and Subaru were walking home together. Subaru was still impressed by how Mizuki just encouraged Collette and even made her waltz around the room like that. Mizuki was awesome. She's not just pretty, she's an awesome person. Mizuki is the perfect match for him.

"Subaru?" Mizuki turned around, she had noticed Subaru had stopped walking.

"Mizuki." He said, looking down to his feet. There was a long period of silence between the two.

"What is it?" She asked.

Subaru finally looked up to face Mizuki. His eyes were serious, but still had a slight bit of gentleness in them.  
"Usami Mizuki." He spoke up. "I love you. You're a great person, and I would love to be your… husbando."

"You could have said… boyfriend." Mizuki giggled, her face had a slight bit of blush, "Okay, sure. Subaru, I'll be your waifu, your first 3-D waifu."


End file.
